Methods of stabilising particulate material exist. The most popular method of mine dump, sand dune and sloping earth embankment stabilisation consists in covering at least the sloping sides of whatever is to be stabilised with vegetation. This is, however, an extremely costly process as the material to be stabilised has to be suitably prepared to accept the vegetation and the cost of maintaining the vegetation when established is high. Another method of stabilising particulate material is to saturate the surface layer of the material with a liquid binding agent which causes the surface particles to adhere to each other. The binding agent is generally sprayed onto the surface to be treated. This method of application of the binding agent to flat or nearly flat surfaces works fairly well but problems arise when the surface to be treated slopes and the rate of liquid run-off exceeds the absorption rate of the material being treated. Obviously, the seriousness of this problem increases with an increase in the angle of the sloping surface and is particularly severe on mine dumps which slope at angles above 30.degree..